


Trouble in Paradise

by lanzhansbitch



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Trouble In Paradise, just need inspiration from y’all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:01:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22182223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanzhansbitch/pseuds/lanzhansbitch
Summary: I’ve had this little story in my phone notes for about 2 years and just wanted to get it out there and get some thought.Barry finally has Iris West as his but it isn’t like he expected.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West, Barry Allen/Leonard Snart
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	Trouble in Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you guys can give me some feedback and inspiration to finish this story! Also Len and Mick never left for the Legends.

A few months into the marriage Iris and Barry are happy. Then the fighting starts. It start big with Iris not happy Barry always has to leave even on date nights. She starts saying that Barry doesn’t love her anymore. Barry tries his hardest to try to calm her down and tell her he does love her and tries to send out Wally more and let’s Vibe help out as well. It does get better, but Barry is still going out and sometimes he has late night at the precinct at his work. Iris start feeling neglected again and takes it out on Barry accusing him of cheating or not loving her anymore. 

Barry always tries his hardest to keep Iris happy, but it start getting harder on him when he has to balance her and the Flash business. 

That’s when Len or ‘Captain Cold’ comes back. He went silent after the Christmas fiasco, but is now back to doing jobs. Barry was kinda happy he had something normal back in his life. Iris was directing him where to go and Len and Mick where robbing a museum. Len distracted him with the Cold Gun and banter and Barry was happy to reply with his own sass and jokes. Barry was having a good time again, just for a moment. 

“Well I gotta go scarlet, places to be, people to meet, you know the drill,” and Len starts leaving and Barry realizes Mick was gone and Len was trying to escape. Barry just shakes his head and smiles at himself but let’s Snart leave. 

When he gets back to S.T.A.R. Labs and changes back into his civilian clothes Iris was staring at him with her hands crossed. 

“What was that!!?” She practically yelled and Barry was taken aback. 

“What do you mean?” Barry replied scared she was about to start another fight. 

“Is Snart the one you are cheating on me with?!” She yells again and Barry is taken aback by the question he laughs. This angers Iris. 

“What? No oh god what the hell Iris you know I won’t cheat on you!” Barry yells at the end. Barry can’t believe she just said that. Iris and Barry continue to fight until Iris walks out and Barry lets her. He stays in the cortex for a few minutes trying to blink away the tears. Iris had just said she doesn’t trust Barry anymore and doesn’t know if she can continue to do this. 

Barry walks out the cortex and goes to the speed lab and starts to do some laps and losses himself to running.   
Barry runs thinking about his interaction with Snart. It was the same as always how they usually banter. But maybe it was flirting. But no. He will have to stop that if he wants to keep Iris. Barry start to slow down. He stoops and heads towards the showers. He showers quickly changes into clothes and runs back home to Iris. She was still awake in there bed. Barry slides in with Iris apologizes and tell her he won’t do it and tells her he loves her. 

The next few days it goes back to somewhat normal and the Snart incident is forgotten. They still fight but Barry thinks it’s normal couple fights. 

The next time Snart does another heist is 2 weeks after the museum. This time it was Cisco at the coms with Caitlin. When he gets there it was just Snart alone at a building that had diamonds. When he gets there Snart was already leaving. 

“You’re late Scarlet” he says with his smirk on his face. 

“Sorry Cold, ill try my hardest to be here on time next time,” Barry says with a smirk on his face. 

“I’ll hold it to you Scarlet, it’s no fun without you here” he says and then shoots his gun towards Barry while walking backwards to the exit. Barry flash’s away and flash behind Snart catching him of guard. 

“You’re learning Scarlet,” he says in his sweet voice that now sounds like flirting to him. Barry smirk’s at him while holding him from behind. 

“Tell Snart he better stop flirting with you!” Iris yells in his ear out of nowhere catching Barry of guard. Snart tenses in his hold and turns himself facing Barry. 

“Aw West, your jealous?” Snart says slyly and had his hands on Barry’s chest making him Blush. 

Barry didn’t say anything to shoked and apparently that was not what Iris wanted 

“Barry! I thought I told you to stop flirting! God I can’t believe you are cheating on me with Snart!” Barry and Len stay still shoked at Iris outburst. Barry finally pushes Snart away. 

“Iris I’m not cheating on you!” Barry yells into his coms. Snart just stays still and doesn’t say anything. When Barry doesn’t hear a reply he lets out a frustrated sigh and turns to look at Snart with worried eyes. 

“Trouble in paradise Barry?” Snart says with a small smirk on his face but his eyes show worry. Barry just shakes his head and flashes back to S.T.A.R. Labs.


End file.
